A Beautiful Day
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The day that Bia, Carla, and Tiago hatch from their eggs


**Hi guys! You will never believe what I am going to say. But I have just become an uncle. That's right you did not just pass out, my older cousin has given birth to a beautiful baby boy named Adam just yesterday morning, well if you are living in my time zone.**

 **Anyway, I just so happy, so happy that I thought to celebrate my good fortune, that this short story is going to be about the day Bia, Carla, and Tiago hatch. You guys just have no idea how happy I am right now.**

 **So without further ado, let's start.**

* * *

A Beautiful Day

* * *

The day has finally arrived for Blu and Jewel, all those months of waiting, of hard work and worry has finally arrived. Their three eggs were to hatch today and Blu and Jewel could not be more happy.

As the eggs sat in the nest that Blu and Jewel built in the aviary, resting peacefully without movement, Blu and Jewel waited patiently for the big moment.

"I can't believe it Blu, we are finally going to be parents!" Jewel shouted quietly as she held onto Blu.

Blu was happy, but also very nervous.

"I can't believe it too, but what if I'm not a good father to my kids."

"Oh Blu, do you always have to be the nervous one."

"Actually yes I do." Blu replied, not so confident.

Jewel came up and gave her Blu a kiss.

"I'm sure you will make a great father, it just takes time."

Blu and Jewel than returned to watch if their eggs started moving.

Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were a short distance away, also waiting for the big moment when the eggs would hatch.

Tulio could not keep his excitement down for he had the biggest smile on his face, he has been waiting for this moment to come for years and it has finally arrived.

Linda noticed Tulio. "Honey, relax."

"Linda, I can't, I have been waiting for this too long, pretty soon we will have more blue macaws." Tulio almost ended up shouting, but Linda made him to be quiet.

Linda, however, was also quite happy for the eggs to hatch. She remembered the day for like a year ago on that cold Minnesota day when Tulio came and found Blu and wanted him and Jewel to be together to save their species. And now Blu and Jewel's children would be born.

A few more hours of patience went by and than it happened. One of the eggs started to move. Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando all held their breaths as the shell started to crack. A minute later a big, light blue girl came out and stayed there, staring at her mother and father.

Blu and Jewel could only smile and than went back to waiting for the other eggs to hatch. They did not have to wait long for three minutes after, a second egg hatched, revealing a smaller light blue girl that also stayed in the egg.

Again more smiles came from Blu and Jewel, and than three more minutes passed before the final egg started to hatch and it revealed a small dark blue boy.

With all the eggs hatched, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando came out. Linda had a camera and Tulio had some papers to fill out the information about the day.

Linda took a picture of all the chicks together. The chicks still had the broken part of the egg shell on their heads but that made the picture more adorable.

"I can't believe I'm finally a grandmother." Linda said with tears of happiness in her. Blu came up and gave Linda a hug, he also had tears of happiness.

Tulio filled out all the information he needed and after that his face revealed that he also has been crying much more than Linda. "The day has finally arrived." Was all Tulio said as he stared at the chicks. Tulio wiped his face and relaxed. "Well Blu we will leave you and Jewel to tend to your children."

Blu gave out a happy squawk and returned to his children. He and Jewel helped get the kids out of the egg shells.

"So beautiful." Jewel said, tears in her eyes.

Blu gave Jewel a hug. "Yes it is."

The little chicks came up with their tiny wings open.

"I guess our kids want to hug us." Jewel said as she grabbed the bigger girl in her wings and gave it a hug.

Blu was still nervous about all of this, and Jewel saw it.

"Come on Blu, don't be shy. "Jewel said, as the smaller girl and boy moved towards him.

Blu could not resist and pulled his kids in his wings and they gave him a big hug, which Blu loved very much and returned it.

"This is wonderful." As Blu held his kids tightly while a single tear rolled down from Blu's eye.

Soon the kids were hungry and Blu got some fruits for his new family and than they sat down and enjoyed their first family meal together and after that Blu and Jewel heard their tiny chicks yawn.

"I guess all that activity made them tired." Blu said as he saw his kids' eyes half open.

"Let's get them to bed." Jewel said as she picked up the bigger girl who was soon fast asleep in her mother's wings. Blu picked up their other two chicks, who also fell asleep.

Blu and Jewel carefully brought their children to the nest and laid them down carefully side by side. Blu brought a blanket and put it over his children to keep them warm as they laid sleeping peacefully.

Blu and Jewel held each other as they watched their children resting.

"We did it Blu." Jewel said quietly.

"We did, and now we are finally a family."

And so with the blue macaw kids being born and a new happy family made, the blue macaws would get to live on.


End file.
